


Fleeting Hope

by BatmanLove394



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: When the age of heroes comes again Batman is presented to right the wrongs of the past and bring back Superman. The only question is what will happen when he does. Will the Man of Steel go haywire or will they find themselves at a crossroads?





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. It swamped everything within Bruce Wayne's life, taking and taking and taking with no remorse. The scene plays out as usual within his haunted mind; a dark alley with a shadow creeping up to meet the unsuspecting family. He was already wired to react as usual, but... things felt off today. Even in his nightmare he could tell b before it all went haywire. Instead of the stranger who had taken his parents' lives, it was Batman. Instead of a gun, it was kryptonite. 'Batman. Listen to me!' That voice... achingly familiar. Superman. He was next to his mother, shielding her. Trying to, as Lex's cackling rang out and photos of torture rained down. 'STOP!' Bruce heard himself scream, but the scene played out like he knew it would. The spear lodged itself within Superman's chest, leaving him to fall to the ground and bleed out with dulling eyes. He released one last breath and with it a plea arose that jolted Bruce awake. 

Save Martha. 

Sweat ran down his body, greying hair plastered to his forehead as Bruce blinked himself awake. ' Superman-. ' No, that wasn't right. The man he had killed wasn't Superman, but Clark Kent. Doomsday had been the one to kill the beacon of hope, but Clark Kent... 

He had killed Clark Kent. Maybe not directly, but the actions taken that night had rid a mother of time with her son, a coworker of her friend that was perhaps something more, and himself.... He had rid himself of the good in mankind he'd wanted to believe in. The person who was more human than anyone else. 

Memories washed over him of their first encounter. They had met at Luthor's party, questioning each other with fierce conviction of the morals in Gotham and Metropolis. Yet they hadn't been done when the party was over. Clark had wanted an interview, and Bruce needed to get closer to his enemy. 

They got closer than he had intended. The playboy billionaire had hooked yet another and the next morning Clark Kent had gone after getting dressed in a flushed manner, leaving Bruce to watch him walk out with a cold blue gaze. 

Had it meant more than a one night stand? It couldn't have. He'd still gone after him that afternoon. Still caused his death. Still rid the world of one of its best men, and the most cherished hero. 

How could he ever make up for that?


	2. Chapter 2

"What if you were stronger than a planet? Your cells... lying dormant, but incapable of decay. If you were to conduct a field, a boost from the motherbox-" The excitement was piercing through Bruce's usual monotone voice, but thankfully Flash had interrupted before he could show what this really meant to him.

  
"You can bring him back to life." The hero replied, bewildered as he stared down at his teammates. No one spoke, Cyborg looked to the ground as thoughts flooded through him. Batman was forced to continue.

  
"The kryptonian ship has an amniotic chamber. It would be perfect for-"

  
"No." This time it was Diana's turn to interrupt.

  
A shocked expression crossed the Bat's face and he turned to face her, eyes widened. Hadn't they agreed on how the world needed Superman? How they had to gather this team? Anger suddenly washed over him. If there was a chance to do this, he- they- had to take it.

  
"Bruce, no. You have no idea what kind of power you're dealing with." The repetition wasn't necessary, he wasn't listening anymore. Diana was being a fool.

  
"Even if there's a fraction of a chance-" He started, but again couldn't finish. If someone did that one more damn time...

 

"That what?! That we could raise a monster?! Like Luthor did?!"

  
"We have tech Luthor's never even seen befo-"

  
"Superman. Is. Dead. We all wish he weren't."

  
Denial flooded through Bruce's veins. The situation was quickly turning hostile, but he didn't care. How did she not get it? How could she not see? He had to convince her before something was said that he'd regret.

  
"We don't know what state he's in." The man said coldly, approaching Wonder Woman with a fierce gaze. "We know we can't bring him back. But this is science beyond our limits. That's what science is for! To do what's never been done, to make life better."

  
"Or to end it." Diana's will was just as stubborn, her glare sharp. "Technology is like any other power. Without reason, without heart. It destroys us. We're risking lives. Theirs and maybe countless more."

  
Coward. She was a coward. All of them were...

  
"We don't have time for a control group. Is it a risk? Yes, but it's necessary!"

  
"Why?! Because of your guilt?!"

  
...

  
Silence fell. Diana let out a sigh as Bruce walked past her. He was lost in thought, lost in the truth that the amazon had spoken. His guilt was a part of this, of course. He would admit that. But Superman... the world needed him. It didn't go beyond that. It wasn't like he... and who was Diana to talk?! He should remind her just how guilty some people are!

  
"Bruce. I was there. You didn't kill Superman." Diana spoke up, trying to resolve the tension. Yet it wasn't going to work, Bruce wasn't a fool. He knew what she was doing. Playing dumb. She blamed him, as everyone should. As he blamed himself. He wouldn't stand for her lies. He wouldn't let her persuade the team not to do this.

  
"Some point, even you have to learn to move on."

  
There was his chance. And he grasped it.

  
"Steve Trevor tell you that?"

  
Wonder Woman's eyes widened with shock. He knew he'd struck a weak spot, knew all about her love for her late boyfriend. It had been pure, true love. A love that had caused her to abandon man's world to return home to Themyscira.

  
Those eyes, filled with gried, suddenly showed a new emotion. Rage. Before Bruce could react he was hit in the chest, flung right into stacks of heavy crates. Pain raced into his body, but his tolorence was large enough to ignore it for the moment. Yet seeing that look... suddenly he felt weaker. Felt the pain rush over him. Felt the shame of what he'd said. He knew that look. It was a look he'd worn only twice in his life, with one time being a place he couldn't quite remember, couldn't quite grasp it...

  
Stumbling forward, Bruce tried once more to reason instead of going for the offensive approach. "Superman... was a beacon to the world." Yes, that's right. They needed heroes, this team, they couldn't be fighting among themselves. Most of all they needed someone to lead. Diana was the closest person to that. "Where were you? You're an inspiration, Diana. You don't just save people. You make them see their better selves." A pause, Bruce tipping his head to the side with a questioning gaze "And yet, I'd never heard of you until Luthor lured you out by stealing a picture of your dead boyfriend. You shut yourself down. For a century! So let's not talk about me moving on."

  
They stared at each other in silence for a fraction of a second, with Flash speaking up nervously. "You know... if she kills you, we'll cover for her." Leave it to him to be quick to a punchline, but he knew that he'd won. It shone on every face, and eventually they were all agreed.

  
It was time to bring Superman back to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman was crouched atop a building, overlooking the city below. His cape flowing in the wind, white lenses narrowed as he watched a vehicle move through the streets. Soon enough a voice rang in his ear from the comlink. "We're approaching the kryptonian ship." Cyborg declared with a note of edge in his tone. "ETA. 30 seconds." If they could get this right the ship could be easily infultrated...

  
His thoughts were interrupted by a presense behind him, but Batman didn't turn. He already knew who it was. "I'm here for him." The voice spoke out, confirming her presence. Diana.

  
He should apologize, make things right. Superman shouldn't be coming back to an arguing team. "I swear, I would never-"

  
"Save it." She interrupted, only to turn and leave.

  
_-do this if it wasn't necessary,_ Bruce thought with a sigh. Though he couldn't help but wonder how true that was. Ever since he was gone the man had wanted to bring Superman back, but was never given the right reason. The correct way... perhaps he was rushing this, ignoring the risks. Well, even if that was so, it was too late to turn back now. They were doing this.

 

___________________

 

The doors to the ship opened with a large creak, his team standing before them and onlooking the large corridor that led to the aniotic chamber. "This is amazing..." Cyborg commented in awe while the rest moved to peer inside.

  
"This is crazy." Aquaman commented in response.

  
Then Flash put in "Oh, now it's crazy?"

  
Aquaman ignored him, turning to gaze at the others with a sarcastic remark. "You lunatics better know what you're doing." Before proceeding to carry Clark's body towards the water. Bruce watched as he was placed in it, eyes devoid of emotion yet his mind a brewing storm of thoughts that were too much to register. All he could do was stare and wait.

  
"Lex Luthor fried the circuits bringing his creature to life." Victor spoke up, his robotic hand hovering over the control panel. "There's not enough charge to wake the box."

  
Before Bruce could demand that he find a way, that he was made of the damn thing and just had to try, Barry spoke up. "I might be able to do it. I might be able to jumpstart it... if I can get enough distance I can conduct a significant electrical current. I might be able to wake the box. If that's... what we still want."

  
While he was talking Diana turned to look at him with a reproachful glance, but she didn't say anything.

  
"We have to try." Bruce spoke up instead. There was no way they had come this far just to turn back now. Barry turned to look at Cyborg, who nodded. He took a deep breath then raced to the end of the hall.

 

"Must be the end of the line, so, uh... I'm in position." His voice spoke through the comlink.

  
"The motherbox is ready." Cyborg responded. "You have to charge it the moment it touches the fluid. "

  
It was time. Was this going to work? Would Superman really come back? And if he did, would he need the contingency plan? They were going to find out very, very soon because once again the robotic teen spoke up.

  
"Five."

  
A nervous response from Barry, "Five."

  
"Diana's right. This is a bad idea." Aquaman spoke up, but the countdown continued.

  
"Four."

  
Another response. "Four."

  
Diana fidgeted as the next number came. "Three."

  
"Three."

  
Almost... "Two."

  
"Two."

  
The box was dropped, then Cyborg's voice rang out clear and strong. It was urging Flash to move, and now. "One."

  
"Raahh!" Flash raced along, faster than the speed of sound, faster than light, racing to the motherbox as it dropped. To him, everything was in slow motion. He saw the faces of the others, worried as they stared down once he paced him and he saw the motherbox slowly falling. He had to reach it, he had to get this right. His fingers extended out as he made a flying leap, hearing the soft splash as the very tip reached the fluid. Come on, come on! He willed himself, and felt extatic as his fingers pressed against the box. He'd done it!

  
Barry was hit hard against the wall on the other side, falling with a grunt. He heard sparks flaring from where the chamber was, smiling to himself that he'd been successful before realizing what this meant. What would happen now?

  
Batman was watching closely, hopefully, even. _Come on, Superman, he thought, the world needs you. Wake up. Wake up!_


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes flew open. A jolt was passing through his body that had been cold just moments before. Clark flew high up, sending a flurry of water around him as he soared high, high into the sky. Sounds and feelings were pounding at him, loud and aggressive. _What was happening to him?! What was this? Who was he?_

  
Superman landed, groaning and breathing heavily, by a crashed statue and some shining black rock with names upon names embedded in it's smooth surface. Slowly getting up and looking around, he tries to collect himself. _Whoever he was. What was this place? What was all the noise? Who were all these people suddenly around?_

  
"He's back." A woman said, while the rest merely stared and one in red smiled nervously.

  
Sounds. Sounds everywhere. Things everywhere. Nothing would focus... He could feel his heart pounding widly. Then these... these things in front of him. Skeletons. Muscles. Veins. Staring. Staring at him... and one of them... aggressive. _Was he going to be attacked_?

  
"He's not alright." The voice of the aggressive one spoke, causing the smile on the other's face to vanish.

  
"Scanners." A new voice echoed. "What?" A second asked. _Shut up, shut up! Too much noise, too much everything! How could he focus like this?! And why were their_ adrenaline _spiking up?_ He could feel the hostility, he had to defend himself. His fist clenched tightly as more voices spoke to each other.

  
"Arthur. You need to relax, your adrenaline is spiking." One said, followed by "Because he's not alright!" And an "Oh no. Should we bow? Or, uh, show our bellies??"

  
The one that's voice had echoed began to fidget wildly. "Victor?" A voice asked, but Superman wasn't paying any attention to the voices anymore. He was paying attention to the weapon forming, pointing at him while the others yelled at this one preparing his attack. _He knew it! He had to defend himself!_

  
A blast was fired at him but he was ready, quickly moving to the side and watching as fire burst around the shining black rock. He turned to face the group of attackers, his eyes beginning to glow a bright red.

  
"Kal-El, no!" One yelled.

  
He fired lasers from his eyes, the one who'd fired at him jumping away once his shields could no longer handle it and his blast hit something else instead. He couldn't see what it had been, he'd finally found something to focus on. These strangers.

  
"He's confused, he doesn't know who he is!"

  
_I know who I am, I'm the man who's not going to let you kill me!_ Clark thought defensively, looking from each face wildly. He was already dead, he didn't need to die again.

  
"Pet cemetery..." One muttered. Put him in a cemetery? Had he heard that right?? No! Clark picked up a giant rock and hurled it forward, aiming to crush the ones who was trying to hurt him. Instead, a sword was pulled out that slashed right through it, shattering it completely.

  
Two jumped at him after talking to each other and he quickly hit one into a building far off and the other into concrete a few feet ahead. Another blast had come from the one who'd started the fight, hitting him directly. Yet it had done nothing, causing him to smile. _No more dying!_

  
A rope tried to restrain him, but Clark moved out his hand to catch it instead. This woman who used it was strong, he had to stomp harshly towards her while she pulled. Yet he was stronger. Giving a half smile he tugged her over, staring deep at her eyes.

  
"Kal-El." The woman spoke. Suddenly the name made sense. _Was that him...? Was he Kal-El?_ He looked away, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Seeing she had him, the woman continued. "The last son of Krypton. Remember who you are."

  
Memories flashed through him like a hurricane. He suddenly remembered his powers, a hologram talking to him, a ship, a planet.. destroyed. _Destroyed! No, no! NO!_

  
"Tell me who you- Ah!" She was interrupted when he swung her over, grabbing her harshly. Yet her teammates were on the way, flying towards him to grab at him.

  
Another raced over while he struggled, just as fast as he himself could move. He turned to face this one who tried to get the upper hand, causing a look of shock to spread over the runner's face. He launched the other attackers off him to turn his attention to this one. Hit after hit he sent, but each was dodged by the one just as fast until he finally shoved him into the stone.

 

________

 

This wasn't going well. Bruce watched as his team was fighting a losing fight. Damn it, why had Cyborg shot at him?! He had to get this situation under control before it turned ugly.

  
"Clark!" He yelled the man's human name, hoping that he'd at least recognize that.

 

_______

 

_That voice. He knew that voice._ Turning his gaze, he saw the demon standing there in full view. Saying his name. Right... right, he remembered now. This man. This man that had hurt him. These people must be on his side, helping him. Trying to hurt him again. He wouldn't allow that.   
He wouldn't allow himself to be hurt again.

  
Memories of a stormy night hit him, of pain. Undeniable pain. A foot on his throat, this bat cutting him! He'd made him bleed. He'd have asked if he could bleed, then seen it happen! What sort of horrid monstrosities was he facing here?

  
"I know you." The alien said coldly, beginning to approach.

 

_He'd hurt this bat like he'd hurt him._


End file.
